Remember December
by joannacamilley
Summary: Sequel to Don't Forget. Can another year at Camp Rock fix Mitchie and Shane's rocky relationship? Or will it only make it worse? Why is their relationship rocky in the first place?
1. The Second Summer

**Tada! Here's Remember December! It's the sequel to Don't Forget, so you can go read that first. It might get a bit confusing if you didn't. I want this to be better than Don't Forget, so please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to xxstrawberry16xx, who unfortunately is not with us on fanfiction anymore. She's not dead, lol, just not on here. I'm missing her already. :'(**

**Disclaimer: **

**Things I own: an iPod, a Rolling Stones magazine with Taylor Lautner on the cover (drools), and a JONAS calender. **

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.**

_

* * *

__"Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us."_

"And there's Don't Forget by new music scene queen, Mitchie Torres. This is MC D Love, and you're listening to QZZ 101, where we jam all day. I'm about to turn it over to DJ Danger now, so make sure to have a b-e-a-utiful summer."

I brightly smile as Shane pulls into the parking lot of Camp Rock. He takes out the keys and turns to me, a warm smile gracing his face.

"Ready for another summer?" he asks me.

I grin wider. "You betcha."

Shane chuckles and shakes his head as he gets out of the car. My car, actually. A BMW 650i. Don't ask for more, I really don't know. Shane helped my parents pick it out for me as a graduation and recording contract gift. I just graduated last month, the same time my single, Don't Forget, was released.

I lightly blush as Shane walks over to my side and opens the door for me.

"Thank you, my kind sir," I tease him, complete with a curtsy.

"Anything for my lady," he smirks, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the place we had met oh so long ago. Okay, maybe it was only a year, but it seemed like a lifetime away that last summer happened.

As soon as we walk inside, we see a familiar face.

"Uncle Brown!" Shane exclaims, letting go of my hand to hug his uncle. Not that he'd admit it, but Shane sure is one who loves hugs.

"How's my favorite pop star doing?" Brown asks him.

Shane pulls out of the hug to glare at me. "Oh, no. Don't tell me Mitchie got to you too?"

"What can I say? It's quite catchy," Brown smiles and holds up his hands in mock-surrender.

Shane just rolls his eyes and pulls me away after I say my hello. He takes me past the cabins and to the lake.

"Shane, what are you doing?" I ask him when we finally stop near some canoes. "The Opening Jam's about to start, we should get ba-"

"Mitchie, forget about them," he interrupts me. "I just want to talk to you for a minute." He sits down on a log and gestures for me to come over. I smile and sit down next to him, laying my head down on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and starts playing with the tips of my hair.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" he murmurs. I slightly nod and look up to his face. "I mean, you got a record deal and released a top ten hit all before graduating high school." I giggle as he holds me tighter. "I'm also glad you didn't give up on me," he silently says.

I pull back and confusedly stare at him. "What do you mean? I'd never give up on you, Pop Star."

He smiles a bit at his nickname but his face remains serious. "Your song, Don't Forget… As much as I love it, I hate it too. I can't believe I caused you that much pain…" he trails off and looks down.

"Oh, Shane," I sigh, putting my hands on his cheeks. "Listen to me. That was then. And even though I thought you forgot about us, I never gave up hope. At one point, I thought hope was the biggest letdown. I had let my hopes go up so much, that I just… stopped trusting it overall." I look down and bite my lip, afraid that my comments had hurt him.

Shane just sighs and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he mutters almost unintelligibly.

I soothingly rub his back while trying to think of something to say. I hear Dee start the Opening Jam, but I know we're in no rush to get back. "Shane, really, it's okay," I say to him lowly. "I know you didn't want to hurt me, and we went over this many times. This happened months ago, in fact, in another year." Shane lightly chuckles but doesn't pick his head up. "I don't want you to keep beating yourself up about this. You need to know that I love you and I forgive you. And that should be enough for you…"

"It's not though," Shane sighs, taking his head out of his hands and looking at me exasperatedly. "Mitchie, I know you love me, and you claim to have forgiven me, but I know you don't. I've given you the benefit of the doubt and believed you, quite unwillingly, but I can't much longer. It's not that I don't trust you, it's me I don't trust. Who's to say this won't happen again?"

"Shane! It won't! We promised, remember? We promised we wouldn't let them change our minds…unless…Shane, are you beginning to think differently?" I nervously look into his eyes.

He swiftly looks away. "Of course not," he quickly says. "It's just…I don't want to cause you any more pain."

I place my hand on his chin and turn his face to look at me. "Then don't," I simply say. He sadly smiles, which confuses me. What's going on with him? I push my thoughts away when he leans in and gently kisses me.

"Come on," he lightly breathes out. "Let's go catch the end of the Opening Jam."

I grin and let him lead the way.

* * *

**I wanted it to be longer, but I procrastinated too much and I missed January 1st. Oh well, January 2nd isn't too bad. I hope you enjoyed! And there was a lot of mini references in there. ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, fanfic decided to be retarded and mess it up as I was trying to save. I redid it like 5 times. -_-**

**Reviews make me happy! And they improve the story, so just give me some _constructive _criticism please!**


	2. Snap, Crackle, Pop

****

OH MY GOD!! NICK JONAS WAS AMAZING! I can't believe the one of the three guys I've been obsessing about for the past six months was 50 feet away from me! My seats weren't the best, but I got some great video! It's on my page, I have a link to my youtube and it's all there. :D That's all I'll say for now, you can ask my in your review if you want more info.

**I wanted to update earlier, but Friday, I was tired from being hyper in school, lol. I was just so excited! Then Saturday, I was out of the house from 9 am to almost midnight! Nick Jonas was awesome! Then on Sunday, I had to do all my homework and play practice. Oh, and I had like 50 stories to read because you people updated, lol. **

**I think this chapter makes up for it... You'll see. ;)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Things I own: pictures and videos of Nick Jonas (awesomeness!!!), Nick Jonas and the Administration gear (shirts, sweatshirt, bag), and a Rock Band game (not the actual company, lol).**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.**

* * *

By the time we actually got to the Opening Jam, it had ended. People were just starting to leave, but a few saw us. One of which we actually knew.

"Caitlyn!" I squeal, letting go of Shane's hand and running to her.

Caitlyn laughs and hugs me, all the while having a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the smile? Don't tell me, did Nate call?" I teased her. I forgave her for having a secret relationship with Nate a few months ago. They still didn't tell anyone yet, though. Caitlyn said they're 'waiting for the right time'.

Caitlyn lightly blushes. "…Maybe, but that's not why I'm smiling."

I look at her with questioning eyes, but she just raises her eyebrow and looks at Shane. "Okay…" I say, totally confused.

Caitlyn sighs. "You've only just gotten out of high school and you're already losing your brain cells." I lightly shove her and roll my eyes. "I see you and Shane are cozy," she finally tells me.

A smile finds its way onto my face as I turn back to look at Shane. "Yeah. The past is just the past, you know? Keep moving forward," I say as we begin walking to the cabins.

"Speaking of moving forward, what's the deal with the cabins? I highly doubt Brown would let you and Shane stay in the same one," Caitlyn teases me.

I chuckle and shake my head. "He's a teacher and I'm a student. We wouldn't be able to room together anyways." I had been offered a position as the songwriting teacher, but I declined, preferring to be a camper for the last time. Nate had stepped up and filled the spot, though, so that was good. "Besides, my mom is here. I think she'd have something to say about that," I laugh out as we reach a cabin.

"So, we're sharing, right? BFF's eternally?" she asks me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey," I sharply say, pointing at her. "No quoting my boyfriend's song." Caitlyn starts to giggle, so I can't help but giggle too.

"Hey, my boyfriend sung in that song too," she reminded me.

"Yeah, but mine actually said that part," I smirk at my triumph. Caitlyn just shakes her head in mock-disappointment and walks up to one of the cabins. I try to follow her, but something blocks my way. I grin as I see it's Shane.

"Come on," he whispers to me as he pulls on my arm. I snort; we just got to camp not even a half hour ago and this is the second time we're sneaking off.

He pulls me to his old cabin, but doesn't go inside. He takes me behind the cabin, where it just faces the forest that surrounds the camp. It's really beautiful, Camp Rock. The trees are mostly evergreen trees, but there are some others spread out. Camp Rock is at the base of a mountain, Mount Amour. What a fitting name at a time like this.

"Shane, wha-" his lips cut me off, more urgent than the gentle kiss he gave be before Opening Jam. I stay still for a second in confusion before I lose myself into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands into his soft hair. He holds me tighter, closer, which I thought was impossible. One hand is on my waist while his other is tangling into the ends of my hair. A soft moan escapes my mouth as he slowly pushes me back to lean against the cabin. He holds me even tighter as his tongue invades my mouth. I trace my arms down the side of his face to his arms, where I rub his biceps.

"Mitchie…" he breathes out, his lips parting from mine for a second before he goes back in again. I just moan my approval as his hands travel to my thighs. He leans down for a second as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and that's when I hear it.

A snap, a crackle, a pop. I don't know, but it was a noise that was enough to break me out of the heated session with Shane. I gasp and pull back, quickly whipping my head towards where I think I heard the noise.

"What was that?" I whisper. Call me paranoid, but I don't think it was just a squirrel.

"Nothing, baby," Shane mumbles into my neck as he leaves light kisses on it.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, letting him work his magic. But there it is again!

"Shane, stop!" I yell at him in a whisper. He pulls away from my neck and annoyedly glares at me.

"What?" he snaps at me. I'm taken aback by his snippiness. First, he's passionate, now he's irritable?

I narrow my eyes at him as I take my legs off his waist. "What's up with you?" I ask, crossing my arms and staring him down.

He looks away, grinding his teeth together. "Nothing…" he mutters, looking to the dirt ground below us.

I shake my head and begin walking off. "Where are you going?" he asks me, slightly panicked.

"I'm just getting a cabin. I have no reason to stay here, since there's _nothing_ wrong with you," I smirk and do a sarcastic shrug. I hear him groan as I walk away. Well, if he's going to go all PMS on me, he's gotta tell me the reason why.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I can't type...um, _romantic_ scenes, for lack of a better word. You can't get better without practicing, so I said 'Why not?' and put it in the story. It actually makes it better... You'll see in later chatpers. :D**

**I got the idea for the noise Mitchie heard from It is written. Her (I'm assuming she's a girl) stories are awesome! I specifically got it from her story Heroics and Hallelujahs. It's rated M, and it's slash, so be warned if you want to read it.**

**So, until next time, which will hopefully be in a week. Damn school. :(**

**Please tell me what you thought! I'm very anxious to read if you liked it or not!**


	3. Walk Away

**Wow, this took forever and a day to get out. I'm sorry, I just kept putting it off. I wrote 3/4ths of this just now, took me a good 3 hours. I hope you like it. It's totally different than I had planned but that's what happens when you write, things go different ways.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I'd fail since I haven't updated in forever, so keep dreaming.  
**

* * *

The next few hours without Shane were terrible. I knew he was sorry for…whatever had came over him, but I needed time to understand what was happening.

Why was he acting so strange? Not only today, but he's been like this before. Almost like he's hiding something and he can't take it anymore…

I shake my head. Shane would never hide anything from me, major or minor. I'm probably just blowing this way out of proportion.

But still, that noise could have been anything. And I've never seen this…_sexual_ side of Shane before. We've always taken it slow, never rushed into anything during our real 6 month relationship. I had taken a vow of purity and I'm determined to stick with it. I'm pretty sure Shane did too, but he doesn't wear his ring anymore.

I shrug and start working on a song. Times like these are the best song writing opportunities. I spend a few minutes just sitting on my bed, thinking about everything that's happened. An idea forms in my head, a strange song, but it works. I work on it for about an hour before someone knocks on my door.

"Come in," I mutter, looking at the words I had written.

I hear the door open and someone walk in, but they don't make a sound. I look over the words one more time before looking up to see Shane's sheepish figure standing in the doorway. I roll my eyes and turn away.

"Mitchie…" he sighs out. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know."

"Way to be descriptive, Shane," I mutter.

"Mitchie, I'm just… I'm afraid of losing you, okay?" he rushes out.

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. "What?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"I'm scared, Mitchie. Scared you'll find something better. Scared that… that you won't want me anymore…" Shane looks anywhere but my face, his eyes seemingly searching the room for something.

I sigh. "Shane, look at me." It takes him a few moments, but his eyes eventually reach mine. I stand up and take his hands into mine. "You never have to worry about that. I could never not want you, as awkward as that sentence sounds." He smiles a bit but keeps his confused/serious/sad expression on. "I'm serious. I got you and I'm never letting go." He nods and looks down. I sigh and let go of his hands. "Shane, that's not all that's wrong, is it?" He stiffens and I shake my head. "I'm not mad at you, Shane… just tell me when you're ready." I grab my song book and swiftly leave the cabin.

I feel like I'm running away… but I'm not. Shane seemed confused about something lately and I think it's better if he works it out on his own than pulling myself into it. We'd only fight again, I'm sure. I ran into Caitlyn on my way to the kitchen. I figured I could do something useful while Shane simmered down.

"Hey! What's up?" Caitlyn and her bubbly self ask me.

"Don't want to talk about it," I mumble, taking a seat next to a building.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she wrapped an arm around me.

"I don't know, Shane's being so distant lately and it's like he's a whole nother person. Sometimes I get those moments when it's the Shane I know and love, but they're becoming far and few. It's like something happened to him… or something…" I lean on Caitlyn's shoulder. I may have been confident in my cabin, but all of it disappeared when I wasn't lecturing Shane about it. Maybe I share his same fears but I never wanted to say them aloud…

"Mitchie, it's gonna be okay. Just let Shane chill for a bit, he'll come back to his senses. Trust me, he's a boy, what do you expect?" she giggles, causing me to laugh. I wiped my tears away and decided it wasn't worth it. Our fight was probably about something stupid and we'd be back together before supper.

"Hey, I wrote this song. It doesn't have music yet but it's in my head," I told her as I showed her my song book. She read my new song, called Quiet, in fascination.

"Good stuff," she finally smirked, giving it back. I smile and we head off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," I greet her with a kiss on the cheek as I go to grab an apron. "Do you need help?"

"Sure, you girls can turn those meat rolls into patties, please," she warmly smiles at us and continues to cut vegetables. "So what's going on? I feel so out of the loop," my mom pouts.

"That's because you are," I chuckle, getting my hands sticky with the beef.

"Shane and Mitchie are having problems," Caitlyn pipes up.

I quickly turn to her and hiss "_Caitlyn_!"

"What? She's your mom, maybe she can help you," Caitlyn defends herself with her hands up.

"What's wrong with you and Shane?" my mom asks.

I sigh. "I don't know, he's just… different," I say vaguely as I try to finish my job at hand.

"What kind of different?" she presses.

"Mom," I kinda change the subject, knowing I'll probably get in trouble for it. "When did you and dad… you know… do it?"

My mom's mouth drops open at my question. I'm surprised it didn't hit the ground. "WHAT?!" she screeches at me. I flinch and regret asking, immediately going back to the food.

"Never mind, just forget I asked," I mumble, my cheeks reddening profusely.

My mom sighs and looks at both Caitlyn and me before cleaning her hands off and sitting down. "Girls, come here," she beckons us. We clean up a bit and sit in front of her.

"Have you guys… done… _anything_ yet?" she asked us.

I blush harder as we both shake our heads. "Only kissing," I lowly mutter.

She nods. "I'd like to tell you stories of how my first time was my wedding night, but that would be lying. I know how hard it is to wait, I've been there, I've done that." I stare at her in shock, shocked that my mother was a kid once. I mean she obviously was, but I can only see her as a mother, the authoritative type, not someone who was in my position years ago. "I was 17 actually," she continues, looking up as if to a memory. "It was with my first love, Kevin. We were together for 5 years, but we fell apart." Hmm, sounds familiar, doesn't it? "I don't regret it because I truly loved him and he loved me. It's something special that you can only share once. I don't want you guys to waste it on the wrong person," she looks seriously at us.

"I know Shane's the right person for me, but lately… he's been having doubts," I sigh. "He's also getting… a bit more… risqué, I think would be the best word to describe it." I cover my face with my hands. I don't really want to be having this conversation with my mother.

My mom leans in and rubs my back. "It's okay, I'm sure Shane's just going through a phase," she tries to comfort me.

"It's not a phase!" I say whiney. I hate that. "Shane's been like that ever since I graduated. Maybe it's something I've done wrong…"

"Mitchie, I'm sure it's not you," Caitlyn says something for the first time in a while. I look at her."Shane's lucky to have you," she adds, making me smile.

"You have to say that, though…" I say quietly.

Caitlyn bites her lips before speaking again. "Mitchie, I can admit, at times you're controlling and sometimes downright bitchy." I gasp but she continues. "You jump to conclusions and you hate being told what to do, but guess what? We love you for who you are, and whoever doesn't is messed up in the head." I shake my head; only Caitlyn can turn an insult into a compliment.

"She's right, you know," my mom said smiling at me.

I nod and look at my support system, two people who really care about me. "Thanks," I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Aww!" Caitlyn coos. "This is like in the movies when they have that really girly moment that makes one of them feel special." She finishes by putting her hands together next to her face in a sentimental way.

"Way to ruin it, Cait," I laugh, getting my mother and Caitlyn to laugh along too. Soon all serious talk was over and we began working on the first dinner together again.

* * *

I bump into Shane later in the day as I try to work out the chords to my new song.

"Sorry," he mutters before noticing it's me. He opens his mouth then closes it again. "Sorry," he mutters again.

"You said that already," I smirk, remembering a similar scenario happening just last year.

"Sor-" he catches himself and grins at me. "How are you?" he asks as we walk together. Where to, I don't know and I think we both don't really care.

"I've been… writing a song," I change what I was going to say at the last second. Saying 'I've been better' wouldn't make Shane feel any better himself.

"Really? Can I see?" he asks as he reaches for my song book. I pull it out of his reach.

"Uh uh, not yet, I'll sing it at the Beach Jam," I smile, a little nervous of him hearing it. It's about him, he'll know from the first line. Maybe it'll open his eyes at what he's doing to me though.

Shane smiles at me. "Okay." He hesitantly puts his arm around my waist, and when I don't object, he holds me tighter. "Are we good now?" he asks as we reach the infamous lake.

"We'll see." I smile for his benefit when he starts looking worried. "You know, I think you're starting to get bipolar nowadays," I comment. "Liking me one second, rejecting me the nex-"

"Look, can you just not bring it up?" Shane snaps at me as he pulls a canoe down to the shore. He stops and sighs, turning to me with apologetic eyes. "Mitch," he sighs again as I shake my head and walk away. I'm starting to think he really is bipolar or something.

"Mitch, please," he begs as he catches up to me and grabs my arm. I stop walking but I don't turn around.

"Shane, I don't want you to keep pushing me around. Either you like me or you don't, make your mind." I turn around and look at him expectantly. He groans and looks away for a few seconds before realizing I'm not gonna stop. I want my answer now.

"Mitch, you know I love you," he says, trying to wrap his arms around me but I pull away. The hurt shows in his eyes before he could compose himself. "But it's hard, baby…"

"Hard how?!" I yell at him. "You keep saying it's hard, why can't you just tell me?!"

Shane looks down defeated. "I can't…" he mumbles.

I shake my head. "Then I can't be with you." And I finally walk away.

* * *

**Oh snap! I wasn't expecting that either, but I'm going with it. :)**

**Please review! Maybe it won't take me 3 months to get the next chapter out!  
**


	4. How Embarrassing

**I hope to start a regular updating habit. :) I love typing, I just don't have the time. I might not update much the next few weeks because the end of school is coming and I have finals, blah blah blah. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I added something extra special near the end... ;)**

**Things I own: A signed iPod (from Days Difference), the JONAS game on Nintendo DS, and a camera.**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.  
**

* * *

Walking back to my cabin was the easy part, I had to think about each step to distract me, trying not to fall for I couldn't see that well with all the tears in my eyes. Going into the cabin, however, was a whole different matter. It was starting to get dark and I could see the cabin lights on with a few people inside. I hesitate at the door before going in.

"Hey Mitch, we were just doing mani-pedis before dinn-" Caitlyn stopped what she was saying when she looked up and saw my tearstained face. "Oh gosh, Mitchie, what happened?" she asks as she gets up and walks over to me.

I just shake my head and slowly walk over to my bed as if I'm in a daze. I guess I am, I never imagined this would happen. "I broke up with Shane," I whisper, my voice too hoarse to speak louder. Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella all glance at each other with shock.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my body, also pulling up my legs to complete my fetal position. Maybe I'm taking this too far, I mean, it's not like I was married to him… who am I kidding, it still hurts.

"Ella, don't we have that… thing to do?" Peggy says, breaking the silence surrounding us (except for my soft sniffles).

"That thing? What thing?" Ella asks confused. Peggy sighs while Caitlyn just slightly shakes her head, she's still watching me with concern in her eyes.

"You know, that… thing?" Peggy tries again. When Ella looks at her cluelessly, she sighs and grabs Ella's arm. "Here, let's go back to our cabin so I can explain what it means," she says as she drags Ella out of the room. Once they're out of the room, Caitlyn sits down next to me and starts rubbing my back.

I look up after a few silent minutes. Caitlyn gives me a small smile, making me give her a weak one back.

"Why'd you break up with him?" she asks after a moment.

I close my eyes. "There's something wrong," I confess. "Shane was never like this before. He's having weird mood swings and snapping at me for little things. I asked him and he said he couldn't tell me. I can't have a lying boyfriend…"I trail off and look down. Was breaking up with him the right thing to do?

"Are you sure breaking up with him was the right choice?" Caitlyn ask me. I look up at her in shock; she basically said what I was just thinking.

"I… I don't know. I mean, I deserve more than to be lied to, right?"

"Maybe, but doesn't Shane deserve another chance? And what if he needs your help?" Caitlyn points out.

I drop my face to my hands. "I guess, but there's not much I can do now," I mumble through my fingers.

"Maybe not you, but I can do something," she says softly. I look up at her questionably. "I'm going to go talk to Nate, are you going to be okay for an hour?"

I nod and she slowly leaves the room, looking at me one last time to make sure I'll be okay.

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

I leave our cabin and head over to Nate's. Maybe he has some of the answers Mitchie and I are looking for. I almost open the door when I realize someone else is in there with him.

"Nate, you don't understand, I just… I CAN'T!" I hear Shane yell, his voice shaky.

"Why not, Shane? All you have to do is tell Mitchie and it'll all-"

"No, Nate, you don't understand. I want to, you have no idea how much I do, but I CAN'T! Please, just fuck off," Shane finishes, storming out of the cabin. He almost runs into me but I jump to the side unnoticed by him in his rage. I catch a glimpse of his face before the darkness engulfs him and see that it's covered in tears.

Nate walks to the doorway and sighs, looking at the place Shane had disappeared to. I quietly walk out of the shadows and into the light, catching Nate's eye. He looks over at me and weakly smiles, holding out a hand. I take it and we walk in together silently.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Nate tiredly asks me while rubbing his face. He sits down on his bed.

"Just the end," I whisper. After such a loud fight, it doesn't seem right to talk normally. Nate nods but stays silent, his face hidden in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I say after a moment. "It must be hard having your best friend blow up on you…"

"It's not your fault," Nate says, shaking his head. "I don't know what's wrong with Shane, but he really needs to get his act together." Nate motions for me to come over. I slowly walk over to him and gently sit down next to him on the bed. He pulls my head so it rests on his shoulders then puts his head on top of mine.

"Why is it that we're always pulled into Smitchie drama?" Nate smiles at my question, he's the one who started calling them Smitchie. "I mean, when is it ever about just us?"

"I don't know," Nate whispers. He kisses my forehead before continuing. "I know what you mean, it seems like drama revolves around Shane and Mitchie, but they're our best friends, it's our duty to help them."

"But Nate, they shouldn't be fighting this much," I sigh before turning to him. "Look at us. We've never had a major fight, and yet they've had two huge ones in the past year."

Nate frowns. "But the first fight wasn't really anyone's fault but Frank's… and mine," Nate says, closing his eyes at the last part. Before I could butt in (as he knew I would), he started talking again. "And the second fight is only because Shane is being a butthead." I laugh at Nate's 'immature' word usage. It's not often you see it. He's usually well spoken. "If Shane will just tell Mitchie what's wrong, they wouldn't be in this mess."

"But that's the thing, they are in this mess. You don't see us getting in a huge fight every six months," I point out.

Nate sighs. "You're right."

"Maybe they're not meant to be… maybe they should just break up." I look at Nate after he doesn't talk for a few moments. He looks down at me with a grim smile and sorry eyes; he agrees. He can't even deny it.

"Actually," Nate says after a bit, "they kinda already did break up, you know?" I smile and lay down on his bed, causing him to come down with me. He moves his hand to my waist and pulls me closer. I close my eyes. All that talk about Smitchie not meant to be together made me think that maybe Nate and I are supposed to be together. We get along so well, and I can never see a fight like that in our future… I wonder if Nate feels the same.

I gather up all my courage before turning to Nate. He's staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look, but as soon I turn to him, he looks down at me. We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before I slowly sit up. Nate moves to get up with me but I put my hand on his chest and push him down. He gazes up at me as I straddle him, something I know he's slightly uncomfortable with. The talk I had with Mitchie's mom really opened my eyes…

"Nate," I whisper. He nods, his eyes still connected with mine. "You love me, right?" I ask, even though I'm 99% sure he loves me.

"Of course," he murmurs, sitting up so that I'm now on his lap. His arms wrap around my waist while mine go straight for his neck. I can feel his breath fanning across my face, so I lean in until our lips gently touch. Nate's hands massage my back before he holds on to my hips and turns us around so that I'm laying on the bed and he's on top. My fingers weave through his hair as he moves his lips against mine. This is totally against what the normal Nate would do, but that's okay with me.

Nate softly rubs his tongue against my lips, surprising me. Up to now, the furthest we've gone were little pecks here and there. Tonight, that might just change.

I let him in and his tongue swoops around my mouth. It feels so good that I accidentally let out a moan. Nate smirks against my lips but otherwise doesn't react. I decide to get some revenge and I slowly rub my tongue against his. He eagerly responds, so I (reluctantly) separate our mouths and place my mouth at the base of his neck. He moves his head to the side to give me better access as I suck on his sensitive skin. Right when I start wondering how long it'll take, Nate lets out a long moan. I giggle; I never thought I'd see the day when I'd make Nate moan. He usually stops us way before this point. Nate groans.

"What's so funny?" he asks, rubbing his nose to mine.

"You are," I smile widely. Nate chuckles.

"Let's see how funny this is," he mumbles against my lips. Just as I push my lips to his, the cabin door opens. Nate quickly removes himself from me, leaving me flushed on the bed.

"Shane?" Nate asks the figure at the door. Shane slowly looks between us in slight disbelief.

"I just wanted to talk, but, uh… I'll come back later I guess…" Shane says, amusement laced in his words. This is totally different from the Shane I saw leave the cabin earlier.

"Oh no, umm, I guess you can stay, man," Nate says while scratching the back of his neck. He looks at me speechless then looks back to Shane.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to Mitchie…" As soon as I say her name, I know it's a mistake. Shane flinches and looks down. "Sorry," I mutter as I quickly leave the cabin. That trip achieved nothing.

How embarrassing.

* * *

**Oh that Shane, always ruining things. ;) Reviews would be lovely. :D**


	5. Might Be Too Late

**Ok, I officially fail at life. I'm failing a subject (English, what irony xD since I can apparently 'write' good and all) so I'm on lockdown. No twitter, no facebook, worse of all, NO JONAS BROTHERS! So I can't really write or update, like at all. :\ It's a shame, because I had this chapter done on Wednesday and I planned on writing another one before updating so I'd be ahead. So much for that. So don't expect to see much from me for the next month or so. I also gave up my Jonas twitter, KevinJonasArmy to a writer here in fanfiction! Go follow it, and you'll be talking to mmg1195, not me. ;) She really is awesome, she saved my twitter-life!**

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual, please enjoy. :) It's probably all you're gonna get for a while. :\**

**Things I own: The Burnin' Up Tour Book from the Jonas Brothers, a toy poodle, and a brick. Lol no lie. xD**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.****

* * *

**

Nate's POV

"So, uh," Shane says, trying to break the silence. "That was interesting."

I glare at him. "Not cool, dude."

"What? All I did was come back to my cabin to see you and Caitlyn sucking each other's faces off," Shane says with a smirk.

"Shane, just… what do you want?" I quickly change the subject, my cheeks burning red.

"No no, wait. Nate, what's that on your neck?" Shane asks me as he leans in to examine the left side of my neck. I'm confused for a second until I realize that's where Caitlyn was sucking on before.

I slap my hand to my neck so Shane will stop gawking at it. "Nothing," I quickly say and look away.

"Nate, on a more serious note, do you think you guys would have stopped if I didn't come?" Shane says with sincerity. I look back at him. What happened to the pissed off Shane that left the cabin earlier?

"I… I don't know," I admit, rubbing my arm. "Probably though, I knew what was happening. I wasn't that far gone." I look up to see Shane nodding his head, his face changing from humorous to extremely serious. "Now will you tell me?" I quietly ask him. He looks up at me and nods.

"Look at this," he says while pulling out his iPhone. He goes to a gossip website, even though we knew it was best if we didn't read what they had to say about us. It would only either inflate our (and by our, I mean Shane's) egos more, or make us feel like crap. He beckons me over, and I'm surprised at what I see.

"_'Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres Mating in the Woods'_? What?" I look to Shane for an answer. He sighs and hands me his phone.

"Just read it," he mumbles before going to sit down on my bed. I stare at him for a second before I begin to confusedly read the article.

_Looks like a little fresh air will do too much for Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres. One of our gossip investigators took a trip over to Camp Rock to see if we could get the real story on Shane Gray. Seems like little Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect after all. After leaving the group of campers, Gray and Torres went to a secluded part of the camp. After arriving, Gray immediately initiated a make out session! He got as far as having her legs wrapped around him before Torres suddenly stopped and walked away from him with a few snide comments. Oh boy, looks like there's trouble in paradise! Who knows what will happen next? Stay tuned for more._

I look up at Shane in disbelief. "They can't be serious… this whole thing is patronizing you for kissing Mitchie! What do they think we do, only hold hands?" I shake my head and rub my temples. Time to go into business mode.

"But Nate… they know something's wrong with me and Mitchie," Shane says almost silently. I glance at him to see he's staring at the floor blankly. I've honestly never felt so bad for him.

"Well… the media can think what they want to think. This is our lives, not just some social experiment where they need to know everything. Maybe once camp is over, you can release a statement. That depends on how you and Mitchie will stand then." I raise my eyebrows at him and question him with my eyes.

Shane groans. "You really want to know, don't you?" he asks with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I do. But only because I want, no, I **need** to help you," I tell him softly. I walk over and sit next to him.

"I… can't tell you everything, but…" he starts. I just sit quietly and let him speak at his own pace. "I've just been thinking, what's the point?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Like… if I'm just going to screw it up anyway, then what's the point of trying?"

"Shane, the point is to not screw up," I tell him. "Yeah, there might be a big chance of you 'screwing up', but you have to believe in the small chance that you won't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have Caity and you wouldn't have Mit…chie…" I look up at him with wide eyes, seeing the pained look on his face. "I swear the last part just slipped out, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Shane says hoarsely as one tear falls down his face. "It just hurts so bad, you know?" I shrug; I've never been in Shane's position before. Of course, it would help if he told me what was wrong. "Maybe I should just stop trying…"

"Never give up, Shane," I say firmly. I ignore the fact that he's already pretty much given up.

"It's just that… UGH!!" Shane explodes, quickly standing up and clenching his fists. I just watch him from the bed. "I really, **really** want to tell someone, but I can't! You'll… you'll think I'm crazy. You won't like me anymore," Shane whimpers the last part.

"Shane, I could never think that of you," I say tiredly while running my hand through my curls. God, what a day.

"Trust me, you would. Even I think I'm crazy," he says seriously, staring me down. I shrink back a bit.

"I don't know what you're going through, but please, don't blow up on me for not knowing what's going on when you won't tell me, okay?" I ask him. He looks away moodily then just walks out the door. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I'm so done with this," I mutter, laying down on the bed. With everything that happened today, let's just say that I fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I lie in bed, waiting for Caitlyn to come back. She said she'd be back in about an hour, and it's been 30 minutes already. I sigh and turn around. I guess I could use this time to think…

I really don't know what's wrong with Shane, but he can't keep acting like this if he thinks I'm just going to go back to him. It's so weird. One second, we were a happy couple for 5 months, and now…

It's all Shane's fault.

I sigh again. I guess I shouldn't put all the blame on Shane, I could have asked him about it, heard him out, then we'd still be a happy couple.

I think.

Not to sound arrogant, but it really is Shane's fault. If he didn't start acting weird, we would still be together. I'm just the innocent victim here…

Okay, well, maybe victims don't break the villains heart, but work with me here.

I look out the window to see a bunch of kids walking around outside. They seem to be split into couples, each holding hands or hugging or otherwise making it clear they were together.

That's when I really feel empty.

I no longer have someone to hug or kiss. I no longer have someone to hold me or just cuddle with.

I no longer have Shane.

The thought hits me hard. I was in denial and shock before, but now… now that I'm actually thinking that, it hurts. Really, really bad.

"That's it," I mutter, getting up and almost racing to the door. I almost jump out of my skin when I see that Caitlyn is right outside, about to come in herself.

"Whoa!" we both say as I collide into her. She stumbles back but doesn't fall.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?!" Caitlyn asks, still a little scared to come into the cabin only to be run over by me.

"Oh, I was, um... honestly, I was going to take Shane back," I mumble. Now that I think of it, that would seem really desperate.

Caitlyn gave me a weird look. "Weren't you pissed off at him earlier? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because, Caitlyn!" I exclaim. "Because I look out the window and see little 14 year olds with boyfriends. Why can't I have one?!" I collapse to the ground and hold my head in my hands. I really am going crazy.

Caityln sighs. "I think you need some rest. It's been a long eventful day, you're way too stressed," she says as she helps me up and to my bed. I immediately snuggle into the covers and drift off to sleep...

_**Mitchie's Dream**_

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane calls out to me. I smile and start running to him, but something strange happens. It's like every step I take towards him is a 10 steps back. I stop running and stare at his far away figure. He waves his arms around, trying to get me to come to him, so I start running again. however, he keeps retreating further and further away. I finally give up when he's only a dot to me.  
"Shane!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but nothing happens. I finally notice my surroundings. I'm standing in the middle of a desert with no plants or buildings anywhere. I'm totally alone, Shane being so far away that I can barely see him.

"Anyone?" I scream, starting to panic. What the hell is this?! The sun starts to get hotter and hotter, and the sand starts to swallow me. I flail around, trying to get Shane to notice me, but he's too far away.  
"Someone help me!!" I manage to get out before the sand covers my head, completely engulfing me.

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**  
It's crazy, I sent Mitchie to bed 10 minutes ago and now she's moving so fast it's hard to keep her down! I get scared as she continues shaking, her limbs flying out in every direction.

"Mitchie!" I yell at her. She doesn't respond.

"No... help..." Mitchie murmurs in her sleep. I stand up and look for my phone. I quickly call Nate, needing help ASAP. As soon as he picks up, I start talking.

"Nate, I really need help, there's something wrong, Mitchie's having a nightmare and she won't stop moving-" I sputter out quickly.

"Wait, what's wrong with Mitchie?!" a panicked voice said, a voice that doesn't belong to Nate.

I freeze. "Sh-shane?" I stutter.

"Caitlyn, tell me what's wrong with Mitchie," he demands, his voice stern with an edge of panic.

"Why are you on Nate's-"

"Tell me!" he yells, obviously impatient.

"I don't know, I think she's having a nightmare. She keeps muttering 'help' and she looks like she's having a seizure-"

"I'll be there in 5," Shane cuts me off and hangs up. I look at the phone for a second before Mitchie calls my attention again.

"Mitchie, please wake up," I say as I rub her back. A few minutes later, Shane comes bursting through the door.

"Let me see her," he says gruffly. I move back as he leans over her, holding down her arms so they wouldn't hit him. "Get me some water," he orders me. I roll my eyes but go get some.

_So bossy_.

As soon as I handed it to him, he dumps it on Mitchie's face. Her eyes spring open and she sits straight up, knocking her head into Shane's.

"Whoa... oww..." Mitchie mumbles, rubbing her head confusedly. She looks up, only to have her eyes meet Shane's. Her eyes widen and she moves back a bit. "What are you doing here?" she whispers.

"Caitlyn said you needed help… I still love you, you know," Shane says as he gently rubs Mitchie's leg.

Mitchie slowly looks down at his hand on her leg then glares at him. "What are you doing?"

"Please take me back, Mitchie. I'm terribly sorry. I promise, I'll never speak of this again," Shane says, leaning in to give Mitchie a hug.

Mitchie quickly moves back out of his arms. "Will you tell me what your problem is?" she says slightly harshly.

Shane closes his eyes and sighs. "Mitchie… I can't…"

"Shane, you can't do something nice and just expect me to take you back," Mitchie snaps at him and gets out of the bed. She grabs her phone and walks to the door. "Caitlyn, call me when the trash has been taken out," she says, giving Shane a glare. He flinches at her words. Before she goes out the door, she turns around to address Shane. "Oh, and Shane? With your next girlfriend, don't keep using the same lines over again. It gets a bit predictable." With that, Mitchie gives us a fake smile and leaves.

I look at Shane to see him sitting on the bed speechless. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it, Shane," I say softly, trying to comfort him.

He looks at me, tears slowly falling down his face. "I think she does. I mean, I would mean the things she said. God, I'm such an asshole," Shane groans as he puts his face in his hands, roughly rubbing it.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but… Mitchie was looking to find you earlier. She still loves you, and she wants you back. You know how she is, jumping to conclusions, acting without thinking. Just give her some time," I advise him. He looks up at me and nods.

I struggle to decided if I should say the next thing, so for his own good, I do. "Shane… she'll take you back if you tell her what's wrong with you…" I shyly say. Mitchie's told me how he blew up on her before, and since I'm not as close to him as she is, I'm afraid he'll do it louder and angrier.

His face hardens for a second but then it turns into a pained look. "I seriously can't tell her," he says slowly, looking me dead in the eye. "If I could, I would have, but I really can't. Maybe at the end of camp, but that might be too late." Shane finally looks away and stands up. "I gotta get back to my cabin," he mumbles.

"Shane," I lightly call out as his slumped body walks somberly to the door. To be honest, I feel sorry for him.

He turns back and shakes his head at me. "It's okay," he says softly before walking out of the door.

I sigh and sit down on my bed. What can I do?

* * *

**Please please please review. Then maybe I won't kill myself. :\ Lol, just kidding. Maybe I'll sneak off and update behind my parent's backs. :) Now that's what I'm talking about!**


	6. Friends

**Okay, umm... what happened? I haven't updated in like 2 months. I wanted to finish Poor Unfortunate Souls first, which I did a few hours ago haha, but I expected to update sooner than this :( Sorry. The good news is it only took me an hour to write this haha. I'm gonna try to finish this before August 14th because I'm gonna post the sequel to Poor Unfortunate Souls then. **

**Things I own: VIP JB tickets (no lie ;D), Uggs and The Alchemist (Joe's favorite book... it was a summer reading book for school lol)**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.  
**

** Also, I don't have diabetes so I really don't know how you take your blood sugar and whatnot haha x) Sorry if I get something wrong about it.**

**

* * *

**

**Nate's POV**

After the whole fiasco yesterday (which Caitlyn told me about the next morning), we all decided it'd be good if Shane were to stay with me and Jason and for Mitchie to stay with Caitlyn. Of course, that means Caitlyn and I almost never get to see each other, but that's a sacrifice I guess we're willing to make.

Shane and I are supposed to be writing a song for the Beach Jam in a few days, but he's late (or _fashionably late_ as he calls it) so I take this time to take my blood sugar. I've been feeling pretty whacky since we got here with all this drama going on around me. I gently pricked my finger and put a drop of blood on the strip of paper, putting it in my meter. In the few seconds it takes to measure my sugar, I hear a noise and look up to see Shane staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Shane?" I ask before checking the results. Almost perfect.

Shane gulps and shakes his head, walking in and taking a seat next to me. "Let's get started," he says hoarsely.

I look at him sympathetically before getting my notebook. "Do you have anything in mind?"

He nods his head and looks down. "We should write a song… from Mitchie's point of view." I nod and sit back, waiting for him to continue. "I've been thinking… Pushin' Me Away sounds like a good title, right?"

I smile and write it at the top. "So this song's gonna be about how you're pushing Mitchie away from you, right?"

"Yeah. I already thought about some lyrics… can I see it?" I hand him the book and pencil and he starts scribbling away, almost as if he was just waiting to get the words out. So much for writing the song with me, huh?

Shane finishes a few minutes later and hesitantly hands it back to me. I scan over the song, fixing things here and there. "I still need a chorus…" he comments. I think for a second before scribbling down a few simple but brilliant lines. I smile as Shane reads the whole song over.

"Now, we just need to figure out the music…"

* * *

The next few days pass quickly. All the campers are eager to show what they got and see what others bring. It's the first performance and one of the acts may win the Final Jam. Shane, Jason and I spend almost all of our time not teaching or making up lesson plans by practicing our impromptu song so that it wouldn't sound impromptu. If that makes any sense.

It's now the day of the Beach Jam, and Shane is extremely nervous. He wants to show Mitchie that he knows what she's feeling, and maybe get to talking with her again. I told him to tell her, but he still won't. I seriously wonder what his 'terrible' secret is.

The acts are amazing, each one getting better and better. I can't wait for the Final Jam, though the decision of who wins will be hard with this amount of talent on our hands.

Suddenly, I feel Shane stiffen beside me, so I look to see who's up. It's Mitchie. Caitlyn goes up with her and sets up her music. She looks up at me and smiles, so I smile back and slightly wave. We haven't had much time to talk since we were both preparing for the jam.

"Hi everyone, this song is called Quiet. It's about how important it is to communicate if you want to be understood." Mitchie glares right at Shane as she speaks, and he slowly shrinks back into his chair. I sigh and watch as she begins.

_"I hear what you're not saying_

_It's driving me crazy_

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room_

_We're both the last to be leaving_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I wish you'd make your move_

_It's much too quiet in here"_ At that point, she starts playing her guitar loudly, still staring at Shane.

_"I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_It's like you know where I'm going_

_You follow me home but_

_I never invite you inside_

_I see what you're not showing_

_I've got you alone but_

_The air is so still, it's weird_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_Don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight_

_Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye_

_What's taking so long?_

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try_

_The tension's building in my mind_

_I wanna scream and I know why_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence _

_Finally…._

_Make it all go away…_

_It's too quiet in here"_ Mitchie breathes heavily as she finishes the song.

Wow, I really gotta give her props, her vocals were amazing. She held those notes perfectly…

I then remember my heartbroken friend next to me who the song was directed to. He's looking down, guilt and sadness etched on his face. "It's our turn," I whisper to him and get up. He nods and follows behind Jason.

As we walk on stage, we pass Mitchie and Caitlyn who are coming off. Mitchie pretends to pay us no mind but I see her looking at Shane from the corner of her eye. I briefly touch Caitlyn's arm as a silent form of congratulating her on her music. She nods and blushes, quickly following after Mitchie.

"Alright, this is a new song called Pushin' Me Away that we just wrote a few days ago, let's see how you guys like it!" All the girls scream after I introduce the song. You'd think they'd get used to us being here, but I guess being with international popstars never gets old. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Shane now.

"This is about when someone you love, either as a friend or more, starts, well, pushing you away," Shane says gently, sadly smiling at Mitchie in the crowd. She looks away, making Shane frown.

The synthetic beginning starts and before long, Shane begins singing.

_"Run, run like you do_

_I'm chasing you_

_I'm on your tail_

_I'm gaining fast_

_You're going nowhere_

_Try to fix what you've done_

_Turn back the sun_

_The night is calling_

_And we're falling faster now"_

Jason and I start singing and playing our guitars for the chorus.

_"Pushin' me away_

_Every last word, every single thing you say_

_Pushin' me away_

_Try to stop me now but it's already too late_

_Pushin' me away_

_If you really don't care then say it to my face_

_Pushin' me away_

_You push, push_

_Pushin' me away_

_Stop!" _Shane yells, starting the second verse. Jason and I stop playing, creating a cool effect.

_"Tell me the truth_

_'Cause I'm so confused_

_Spinning around_

_These walls are falling down_

_And I need you_

_More than you know_

_I'm not letting go_

_We're getting close_

_So take my hand_

_And please just tell me why_

_Pushin' me away_

_Every last word, every single thing you say_

_Pushin' me away_

_Try to stop me now but it's already too late_

_Pushin' me away_

_If you really don't care then say it to my face_

_Pushin' me away_

_You push, push_

_Pushin' me away"_ We reach the part where it's relatively quieter than the rest of the song.

_"Push, push, pushin' me away_

_You push, push, pushin' me away_

_You push, push, pushin' me away_

_You push, push, pushin' me away_

_You push, push, pushin' me away_

_You push, push, pushin' me away_

_You push, push, pushin' me away…_

_Pushin' me away_

_Every last word, every single thing you say_

_Pushin' me away_

_Try to stop me now but it's already too late_

_Pushin' me away_

_If you really don't care then say it to my face_

_Pushin' me away_

_You push, push_

_Pushin' me away_

_Pushin' me away," _I finish the song as me and Jason continue playing our guitars. I notice Shane blatantly staring at Mitchie, most likely looking for her approval. She's looking down, though, a blush spread across her face.

As we walk off stage, Caitlyn and Mitchie meet us at the bottom. We were the last act, so the campers slowly spread out, doing their own thing.

"You guys were great!" Caitlyn exclaims, giving me a quick hug. I chuckle, knowing she only did that because she knew it'd be awkward when they came over.

"Thanks," Shane says to Caitlyn but while watching Mitchie. Mitchie looks down for a bit before looking back up.

"No, thank you," she says softly. "I'm sorry about my song…"

"No, no, it had to be said. Though preferably not in front of the whole camp…" Shane chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. Mitchie lightly laughs along.

"Friends?" she offers, sticking out her hand.

Shane studies her for a second before agreeing. "Friends," he nods, slightly frowning.

Oh boy. I can tell this won't turn out well.

* * *

**4 more chapters. You'll find out what's wrong with Shane next chapter WOO! Haha. I have to thank mmg1195 for helping me come up with the idea for what's wrong with him. She has saved my internet life way too many times! **

**The prequel to this, Don't Forget, was nominated for the Indie CR Awards. Link on my profile. You can go vote for it OR you can vote for the other talented writers and their stories lol. I also have 6 other nominations. How I got that many is beyond me but I'd like to thank you guys :D**

**Please review! And I'll try to update like tomorrow or something... haha... we'll see ;)  
**


	7. Third Time's the Charm

**Lol I meant to update sooner but I got my computer taken away twice in 7 days x) That's how talented I am at getting in trouble. So, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for :D It was... interesting for me to write. Anyways, just go read :D**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Things I own: the JONAS LA cd (it's awesome!), a possessed phone, and a dead shark in a jar. Not even kidding lol**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.  
**

**

* * *

Shane's POV**

Mitchie and I are just friends. Just… friends.

Ugh.

I hate that word now. Friends. Especially when you put just in front of it. This is exactly the same as when you break up and 'stay friends'. You can't stay friends after a break up, especially when both of you still have feelings for each other. If I could only tell Mitchie…

I shake my head and continue practicing a dance move I plan to show the class today.

It's been a week… and we're still _just friends._

Why can't I tell Mitchie? I mean, I know that goes against what I've been trying to do all along, but a little knowledge won't hurt her… right? If only she knew that I've been acting weird becau-

"AHH! SHANE!" I hear Jason scream from outside the cabin. I stumble over my feet and fall into a chair. It breaks and a large splinter goes into my arm.

"Ahh, fuck. God damn it," I groan, the pain radiating up my arm and going throughout my body. It's not exactly the pain that has me pissed off, it's something else…

"Shane! I saw a red-necked stint outside! Do you know how rare they are?" Jason yells excitedly as he runs into the cabin. He pauses when he sees the blood dripping down my arm. "Umm… are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, ass tard?" I glare at him as I stand up, holding my arm above my heart to hopefully stop the bleeding. Hey, I'm not a _complete_ idiot.

Though I should know that probably won't work for me anyways.

"I'll take you to the infirmary then," Jason says quietly as we walk outside. Maybe I was too hard on him earlier…

"Jason… I'm sorry for snapping at you," I tell him.

He shrugs. "I've gotten used to it." Gotten used to it? So I always act like an ass? _Note to self, be nicer to people._

Of course, with my luck, we see Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie on our way.

"Shane, what happened?" Nate asks, rushing over to us with the girls behind him.

"I fell… and broke a chair," I mumble. Nate confusedly looks at Jason who blushes a bit from the attention.

"I… see…" I roll my eyes and continue to the medical center at the camp.

"Let's just get this over with," I say quietly, walking into the cabin.

The nurse looks up from some paperwork. "Oh no, what happened to you?" She quickly gets up and rushes me into the back.

"I tripped got a splinter," I tell her, watching the blood continue to drip down my arm. She frowns and looks at my eyes, questions running across hers. I look down, a frown on my face. I can't take questions right now.

"Okay then, let's get you cleaned up," the nurse sighs, wiping the blood off my arm. I glance at the others to see Mitchie looking worried and confused. I wince as the nurse pulls the splinter out. It was a rather large one, more like a small, skinny chunk of wood. It just causes more blood to slip through the hole in my skin.

"Guys…" I say suddenly. "You don't have to stay here. Go back to what you were doing."

"No, Shane. We want to stay and be here for you," Nate tells me.

I sigh but nod as the nurse (whose name is apparently Jackie) continues to clean me up.

"All better," she smiles as she places a band aid over it. "I suggest you stop doing dangerous activities, which would include walking for you, I guess." I smile at her joke but sneak a glance at Mitchie again. She's standing in the corner, looking out the window. "You're all ready to go."

"Thanks." I stand up and we all leave, walking towards the lake.

"So what do you want to do?" Caitlyn asks all of us.

"Let's go canoeing!" Jason suggests excitedly, making us all laugh. Once we reach the canoes, I stay behind.

"I'm just gonna watch you guys, okay?" Mitchie looks back at me and walks over.

"Can I stay with you?" she asks quietly.

I nod and smile. "You guys go ahead, we're gonna stay." Nate looks at both of us before grinning at me.

I take Mitchie to a huge oak tree a bit off shore and we sit down next to each other. Not too close, but not too far apart either.

"How's your arm?" she asks me after a few minutes of silence.

I lift it up to check. Unfortunately, the band aid is drenched in blood.

"Oh my God!" Mitchie exclaims. "What happened? You just got it cleaned!"

I grimace and look away, putting my arm out of sight. "It's nothing…"

"It's not nothing, Shane! Your arm is still bleeding!" Mitchie stares at me desperately, trying to get me to look back, but I can't.

"Don't worry, it's just-"

"Don't worry? Shane, something could be seriously wrong, it still shouldn't be bleeding that heavily." Mitchie glares at the others having fun in the lake, giving up on looking at me.

"Mitchie please, just… I got this under control."

Mitchie's head snaps back to mine. "You knew about this?" I stay silent. "Shane, what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

I bite my lip and look down. I can't break now… I've waited this long. If I tell her, it'll ruin everything I was trying to do before.

"Shane?" she says sharply her gaze burning a hole in the side of my head.

I finally look at her. "I can't…"

Her eyes well up with tears, but she still manages to look mad at me. "Shane, I'm done with your shit, okay? Just… don't talk to me." She roughly stands up and almost runs away, but I still saw the tears running down her face.

And now we're not even friends anymore. I'd take just friends any day.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't believe him! After all we've been though, after what I've told him before, he STILL keeps things from me.

Relationships are built on trust. I guess Shane never got that memo. Since we don't have any, we can't even be friends.

I gasp as I realize that. I lost Shane. Probably for good. He's hurt me too much for me to take him back… I can't go through it again. Three times is enough.

Third time's the charm.

I finally make it to my cabin and I slam the door shut. I need time to think. I need time… to write a song.

I grab my song book and close my eyes, thinking about what's happened for the past year. After a minute, I open my eyes with a smile on my face.

I have my Final Jam song.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

Caitlyn, Jason and I were just having fun and goofing off in our canoe when I heard Mitchie's piercing voice. We all looked at the shore to see Mitchie quickly leave and Shane put his head in his hands.

"Come on, we gotta get to shore now," I say urgently as I pick up my oar. We row quickly and as soon as the canoe touched the sand, I was out and running towards Shane.

"Dude, what happened?" I ask him as soon as I was near enough.

Shane looks up, tears running down his face. "I messed up, man."

I frown, pitying him. A lot has gone wrong in the past few days. "We should get back to our cabin."

He nods and gets up, following me to our room. As I close my door, he collapses in his bed, staring at the ceiling. I slowly walk towards him and stand beside his bed.

"I know you don't want to tell me, but… I think you should, if you want to sort things out," I tell him hesitantly.

Shane sighs and turns his head to look at me. "Okay… but if I tell you, you have to promise to not freak out." I nod. "No, Nate. I need you to _promise_. This is really hard for me." He closes his eyes and faces the ceiling again, a few tears slipping out.

"Shane, I promise you I won't freak out," I say sincerely.

He slowly nods and takes a deep breath. "Nate… I have cancer."

My eyes widen and I stare at him. No… there's no way…

He turns and looks at me again, his eyes red. "Leukemia, to be exact. I know I should have told you… but I'm scared," he tells me, his voice breaking at the end.

A few tears leak out of my eyes as I sit beside him. "It's okay Shane, I… I'm sorry," I sniffle, looking down and wiping away my tears.

"There's nothing you could have done, it just happened," Shane sighs, saying it almost bitterly.

"No, I mean… I'm sorry about everything else. You're fights with Mitchie, my nagging."

He shakes his head. "You were worried about me, it's okay. I just… I don't want to scare Mitchie."

I inwardly groan. Oh God, Mitchie. What are we supposed to do about her? "How long do you have… you know… to live?" I almost choke on the words. Shane **can't** die.

He grimaces. "About six months."

I heavily exhale. Six months? I only have six months with my best friend since I can remember? This… this isn't fair. "Shane…" I say desperately, even though I don't know what I'm trying to say.

"I know… I wish this wasn't happening either."

We sit in silence for a while, each of us thinking about it.

"Nate?" Shane breaks the silence. I nod in acknowledgment. "I want to write a song right now, with you."

"Okay," I say quietly. I get my notebook and hand it to him.

"I want to tell Mitchie I'm sorry," he whispers and starts writing.

I nod. I'm sorry also.

* * *

**Ass tard is an inside joke with me and my friends btw x) So what did you think? Did you like the 'secret'? You can thank mmg1195 for that :D Thanks Meghan! **

**By the way, the Indie Camp Rock Awards are over and I won 2 awards! Best Nitchie for How to Save a Life and best Smitchie (I know!) for Our Love's the Perfect Crime! I'm so happy! Links on my profile. Thanks for every who's voted for me and I'll try to update soon again :) **

**3 more chapters! Well, 2 more chapters and an epilogue, but same thing :) Please review!  
**


	8. Promises

**Hey, another update! I know, you didn't have to wait 2 months for this one, just 4 days :) How awesome is that? This chapter is more of a filler one, because I need some space between last chapter and next chapter, but it's still important. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I own: the Teen Vogue issue with Jemi, a new phone from the last time I did this (haha), and a Jonas fan twitter.**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.  
**

**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**

The next few days were quite frosty between Shane and Mitchie. I don't know what went down, but it made Mitchie completely hate Shane's guts. At least that's how she acts. I know that she's really hurt by whatever Shane did this time.

I would be mad at Shane for hurting my best friend like this, but after his talk with Nate, I don't think I have the heart to. He's been so miserable lately, and Nate's been acting the same. I really want to know what's happened, but Nate said he can't tell me. He said it would be Shane's decision.

A couple of days before the Final Jam, the boys were practicing the song they were going to play. I decided to watch them practice. Being the only one around Mitchie 24/7 is quite tiring, and often times she drains my mood the second she walks in the room. It shouldn't be like that with your best friend.

I smile as I watch them, each of their faces serene, even Shane's. Music is like therapy, no matter how bad your day was, you can always rely on music because it will always be there. I suddenly realize the song was missing a few things, so I quickly take out my computer and open up a mix program.

"Hey guys, that was great, but I was thinking it'd be better if you let me mix it," I tell them after they finish.

"But don't you mix for Mitchie?" Jason asks, oblivious to the touchy subject of Mitchie.

Shane's eyes widen and he looks to the ground as his cheeks burn. "I can do both," I say nervously, glancing at Nate. He's frowning and looking at me, a helpless look in his eyes.

"…Yeah. So if you could just do it again but listen for my cues of when to start and such." The boys nod and I start the mix on my computer, signaling for them to come in after a few seconds.

This improved the song greatly and they even improvised certain parts to make my mix flow smoother. When the song ended, we all simultaneously grinned, knowing the song would amaze the campers.

"Wow, that was really great!" I exclaim, quickly saving the file so I wouldn't lose it.

"You can thank Shane for that," Nate grins, taking off his guitar and putting it back in its case. I turn to Shane to see him weakly smiling at me but looking away quickly. I've noticed he looks sick lately… He's paler and around his eyes are darker. Jason leaves first, claiming that he has to find the red-necked stint he had seen the other day. Nate waits behind for me, but I have different plans.

"Nate, go ahead, I'll be right out," I tell him as I put my laptop away. He looks between Shane and I and nods, giving me a quick kiss before leaving. I see Shane immediately look down as soon as Nate's lips touch mine and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's been through so much.

"You want to talk?" Shane asks as he leans on a table, wasting no time to get to the point.

I take a breath before answering. "Nate won't tell me what's wrong. He said… he said it's your choice to tell me or not."

Shane briefly smiles. "How noble of Nate. At least I know I can trust him." He stops after this, letting a silence surround us.

I can't break the silence, but I can't just stand there, so I stare at Shane. He continues looking down, twiddling his thumbs. I'm not even kidding.

"Shane," I sigh. He looks up at me. "Please? I just… I really want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's going on." He frowns and glances around the room before turning back to me.

"Caitlyn… you can't tell Mitchie this, okay?" Shane gazes at me with intense eyes.

"Of course not," I whisper. Something tells me that it's gonna be bad.

He looks away for a second before carefully watching me. "I have leukemia."

Everything freezes for me. He can't have leukemia, not Shane. Not the jokester I know.

Shane looks down and bites his lip.

"Ho-how long have you known?" I stutter. I still can't believe it.

He shrugs. "A bit before we got to camp. It was… pretty advanced."

I gulp. "So, that means…"

"I have six months to live," Shane sighs. He gets off the table and walks to a corner of the room as a few tears roll down my face.

"Shane, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I whisper, feeling like crying.

"No one did," he says quietly before turning around. "Only you and Nate know, you can't tell Mitchie."

I quickly nod as more tears come out. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Shane turns his head to look at me. "I'll tell her eventually, maybe really soon, but she has to hear it from me." I nod again and he walks out the door, leaving me crying alone.

After a few minutes, Nate comes in. As soon as he sees my face, he rushes over.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" he asks as he gently wipes away my tears with his thumbs.

"Shane told me," I murmur, my throat choked up.

Nate sadly sighs and pulls me into a hug. "I know it's hard to take in," he whispers into my hair.

"But why him? Mitchie just got him back, and now…" I start crying and bury my head into his shoulder.

"Sometimes, things just happen. Instead of asking 'why him?' ask 'why not him?' Maybe we're all supposed to learn from this."

"Learn from this? How do we learn from Shane dying?" I step out of Nate's arms and walk a few feet away.

"Cait… I mean, I think we're supposed to learn about how to value what you have. I know Mitchie will after this is over." I almost break down when he mentions Mitchie. I don't even want to imagine being her right now. Or when Shane tells her, that is.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't know what you got until it's gone." I briefly smile at his self quote before hugging him again.

"I'm scared for him, Nate," I mutter, tightly closing my eyes.

"Me too. But we have to be strong."

How can you be strong for someone when you're scared out of your mind?

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the Final Jam. I hadn't seen much of Shane, but I practically spent every waking (and non waking) moment with Mitchie. You have no idea how hard it was not to tell her. I know it'd be much better if Shane told her himself, but I couldn't just go on with my life knowing information that will destroy hers. While she was still angry at Shane, I couldn't help but feel sorry for how sad she will be once she knows the truth. How guilty she'll feel of how much time she's wasted, pretty much the whole summer.

"Welcome to the Final Jam!" Brown exclaims, and all the campers clap from the audience. I'm way too nervous and preoccupied to notice anything. I'm backstage doing music for both Mitchie and Connect Three, though Mitchie doesn't know that part yet.

"Hey, you okay?" the girl herself asks. I weakly smile and nod, listening to Brown's introductions.

"The winner of this Final Jam will be Connect Three's opening act across the country after camp ends. How exciting is that?" My eyes start watering as I remember that Shane doesn't have much longer to live, and this tour might be his last.

"Oh, what a great prize," Mitchie scoffs, glaring at Brown. I feel the words on the tip of my tongue, "Shane has cancer", but I can't say them. It would just ruin everything.

"And now, we will start this jam with the boys themselves! Give it up for Connect Three!" Brown yells out as the boys walk onto the stage.

I look to Mitchie, making sure she stays where she is so she can hear the song. Shane made me promise that she'd listen to it. Surprisingly, she stays on her own accord, making this easy.

I hope Shane tells Mitchie soon, I don't know how much longer I can go on knowing she hates him when she should be helping him in his last few months.

* * *

**Next chapter is the Final Jam and then there's gonna be an epilogue :) **

**So here's the deal. If you guys give me 15 reviews, I will update. Just like that. Whenever this story has 15 more reviews is when I update. So it's up to you guys when I next update ;) I can only do this cus the next chapter is basically done right now lol.  
**

**Also, follow me on twitter. I'm joannacamilley there too. I talk about story stuff and when I update and blah blah. **

**Remember, review ;)**


	9. Sorry

**Okay... that was pretty much an epic fail. I got 9 reviews lol. Oh well. I couldn't wait any longer. I'm almost done the last chapter so I decided to just update. Having Mary beg me helped too xD This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, which is babykjf101, muzicoftheheart, duckvader23, peaceandsmile, mydaydream, BandS4ever, Music4Live-JB, soccerchickforever, and shewhoshallwrite. Though the last two didn't even read the story haha. But I also want to thank all of you for reading this so far :) I love you all! (though I'd love you more if you reviewed lol)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I own: all the Harry Potter books, all the Twilight books and sand from Aruba.**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.  
**

**

* * *

Shane's POV**

It's time. Nate, Jason and I step onto the stage, starting the Final Jam. I quickly look behind myself to see Caitlyn and Mitchie backstage, watching us. Good, I know Mitchie's listening for sure.

"Here's our newest song called Sorry. It's about when you really love someone but then you make a mistake and you don't know how else to apologize other than singing a song," I tell the crowd, giving Mitchie a quick glance. She rolls her eyes before muttering something to Caitlyn. I sigh as the music starts playing and Nate gets ready to sing.

_"Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Help to make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Building up the strength just to say_" Nate finishes the first verses and I start singing the chorus, giving frequent glances to the back of the stage.

_"I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_I wasn't around to keep_

_If only this time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorry, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're gonna walk away_

_Leave me with a price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say, yeah_

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_I wasn't around to keep_

_If only this time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_" I finish the chorus for the second time and Nate starts singing the bridge, the most emotional part of the song. Because it's the part that came directly from my heart.

_"I can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go_

_Then please girl_

_Just leave me alone_

_'Cause I don't want to see_

_You and me_

_Going our separate ways_

_Begging you to stay_

_If it isn't too late_" As I start singing the last chorus, I completely turn around and face Mitchie, tears falling slowly down my face. She has to know this is for her. She has to know that I'm sorry.

_"I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep _

_If only this time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way_." Closing my eyes, I breathe heavily when the song ends. Singing the song affected me a lot more than I thought it was.

I look back to Mitchie again as Brown comes onto the stage. "Great job, boys. That's how you do it. And now, Mitchie Torres will sing an original."

Mitchie looks at me for a second but quickly looks away, and that's when I notice it. She actually cried while I sang. I smile a bit. Crying means caring, so she still cares about me.

Let's hope she still cares when she finds out my secret.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

When Shane finished his song, I couldn't help but to cry. It was so emotional, so… true. I could tell he was really sorry. But I'm not sure if sorry is gonna cut it…

I mean, he's hurt me so many times. Last year by ignoring me, this year by keeping secrets. Who knows if I can trust him again. Maybe my song will show him exactly how I feel. Exactly what he does to me.

The music begins and I start with my head down until it's time for me to sing. Here goes nothing.

_"I feel a separation coming on_

_'Cause I know you want to be moving on_

_I wish it would snow tonight" _I remember Christmas eve, when Shane surprised me and came home while it was snowing.

_"You pull me in, avoid a fight" _I think of earlier, when we first arrived at camp, and Shane kept trying to kiss me while I was trying to figure out what the strange noises were.

_" 'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try_

_'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny_

_You kiss me with those open eyes"_ I admit, I made this part up, but it really fit the theme of the song.

_"It says so much, it's no surprise_

_To you, but I've got something left inside_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember_

_Don't surrender_" I look back at Shane, who's openly crying with his head in his hands. I frown and turn back to sing again.

_"You said you wouldn't let them change your mind" _Flashback to December: "I love you and I won't let them change my mind. Not my manager, not your parents, and definitely not my fans…"

_"'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice" _A direct quote from Shane: "Just remember, even if my fans don't like our relationship, we'll make it. 'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice."

_"Our hearts are both on overdrive_

_Come with me, let's run tonight_

_Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember_

_I remember us together_

_With a promise of forever" _He promised us forever: "I promise you we'll be together forever."

_"We can do this, fight the pressure_

_Please remember December_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then_

_Now you're listening to what they say_

_Don't go that way_

_Remember, remember December_

_Please remember_

_Don't surrender"_ I almost cry at the end, but I hold it together as the crowd claps and cheers for me. As great as that feels, I'd rather have Shane here with me now.

Before I can get off stage, though, Shane suddenly runs on. I'm so shocked that I can't move and Shane quickly stands in front of me, taking me in his arms.

"Mitchie, I know I said we'd be together forever, but things have changed and-" he sputters out rapidly.

"Shane, not right now, not in front of everyone," I murmur, looking around at the audience. They must think him coming on stage with me is an annual event.

"Yes, in front of everyone. I have to tell you right now," he begs, his eyes full of desperation.

I slowly nod and he sighs, taking a step back and looking at the crowd. "Mitchie, the thing I haven't been telling you… I have leukemia."

Suddenly, the world stops.

"N-no…" I say faintly, not even noticing the waterfall of tears cascading down my face.

"I know," he says sadly, gently brushing the tears away. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but I was scared. I only have six months to live and I wanted to distance myself from you so that it wouldn't hurt as much, but… I can see it only makes it hurt more. I sorry," he whispers and briefly kisses me.

I hold on to him tightly, both because I'm afraid I'm going to fall and afraid he's gonna leave.

"Let's go back stage," he whispers into my ear and I nod, not able to speak. I can hear the murmur of the crowd as we leave, but I don't care. Nothing else matters more than spending more time with Shane, because I don't know how much longer I'll get.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

The next 24 hours were brutal. Word got out about my illness and the media swamped Camp Rock as everyone was trying to leave the next morning. I stayed in my cabin with Mitchie. She didn't want to leave my side, not now knowing that we didn't have much time together.

"I'm gonna miss you," she mumbles as we lay together in my bed.

I grimace and continue intertwining our fingers. "I'll miss you too."

"How can you talk about this like you're just going on tour or something?" she sighs, looking up into my eyes.

"Because it's the only way I can think about it without freaking out," I shrug. "If I think about how I'm going to be permanently gone from living… I think I'd go crazy." I harshly swallow as I think about it.

I'm gonna die. I'm never coming back.

It's scary.

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing it up." Mitchie sits up and stretches, her back cracking as she brings her arms over her head.

"It's fine," I say absently, looking out the window and through the curtain at the flashes going off. They can't see us but they still try.

"Come on, Shane, we have to go," Mitchie calls to me. I nod and get up, putting my arms around her as we walk to the door.

"I'm gonna talk to you every day, okay? And visit every week," I murmur into her hair.

She gives me a weak smile. "I'll call you 5 times a day and dream about you every night. How's that?"

"Perfect," I smile.

Before I open the door, I stop and turn to her. "No matter what happens, no matter how soon I leave, know that I love you with my whole heart and soul."

Mitchie's eyes start tearing and a smile overtakes her face. "And no matter where you are or however my life pans out, you should know that I love you more than anything in the world."

I smile, kissing her forehead and opening the door. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Sigh. That's pretty much the end... haha. Except for the epilogue, which I'm working on now. You'll see what happens... if Shane lives or dies ;) It's all in my hands...  
**

**When I wrote Don't Forget, I specifically wrote it so I could fill it in during the scene where Mitchie was singing Remember December. Smart, huh? That was pretty much the climax of the story, now you just gotta see the ending next chapter. I can't believe this story is almost done :') It's funny, I did two things I hate doing, writing songs into stories and putting them back at Camp. Oppsie :)**

**Please please please review and I'll update as soon as possible! Remember to check me out on twitter, I'm joannacamilley there also. And check out Poor Unfortunate Souls, I'm posting the sequel on August 14th, which is the day I'm going to see JB, Demi and the Camp Rock gang! :D I'm sooooooooo excited!  
**


	10. All I Can Ask For

**Okay, umm... I'm sorry? This has taken a month longer than I expected lol. I was just so caught up with my twitter friends -cough cough- and my JB concert... which was AMAZING btw. Which is where I got my new profile pic from, NICK JONAS LOOKED AT ME! :D Well, I updated :) Last chapter... you can see if Shane lived or died :\ Just read it xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I own: A JB pen, a JB blanket and a JB concert shirt :D**

**Things I do not own: Camp Rock. What a pity.  
**

**

* * *

Nate's POV**

It happened a few months ago. And now Mitchie will never be the same.

They had a good couple months, and when he outlived his 6 month mark, they were both ecstatic. They thought it was hope, that maybe he could survive.

He died two months later, unfortunately. I lost my best friend. There was nothing any of us could do.

And now, Mitchie does nothing.

She's lifeless without Shane. She eats and she sleeps… but that's about it. She just doesn't care anymore. She doesn't want to live in a place without Shane. Even if that means cutting off from all her other loved ones.

I look up to the front passenger seat where Mitchie is sitting- at least her body is. Her mind is always in another place, and I'll bet anything it's with Shane.

"Hey, Mitchie," I call out to her softly. She slightly moves her head towards me, showing that she's listening. "You happy to be back at camp?"

She looks down and I swear I see her eyes water, but she quickly puts her shield up. The shield that prevents us to see how she's feeling. That prevents her from moving on.

Don't get me wrong, I love Shane, he was my best friend, but you can't dwell in the past. Mitchie can't make herself miserable just because she's still here while Shane isn't.

I give up, sitting back and staring out the window. Well, not really staring, more like looking without seeing. I'm too busy thinking about how I can get Mitchie out of this funk.

If I can get Mitchie out of this funk.

I frown as I realize it's not going to be that easy. I can't just say a few things to her and have her become her bubbly self again.

"Nate, are you okay?" Caitlyn nudges me. I look over and put on a fake smile, nodding a bit but still thinking about things.

How can I help Mitchie when I'm still hurting myself? At least I don't mope around all the time, I realize that there's more to life than to be stuck in the past. Life is about moving forward, but Mitchie is at a standstill. I'm not sure how to make her see reason, or even if she ever will see it, but I can try.

"We're here." Jason's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. We all get out and head to the instructors' cabins. Since we're all out of school and too old to be campers, we all volunteered to be counselors.

"You go ahead for a minute, I need to talk to Mitchie," I murmur quietly to Jason and Caitlyn. They nod and I slowly walk into the cabin Mitchie had entered only moments before. I find her sitting on a bed, staring blankly into space. As I approach her, she softly sighs. Not because of me, it was more of an empty sigh.

"Hey Mitch," I give her a small smile. She looks up at me with empty eyes but doesn't say anything. "I think it's about time we talked."

She looks down at the spot next to her, telling me to take a seat. As I settle down, I look back into her eyes. "I know you miss him," I murmur, softly grabbing her hand and rubbing it with my thumb, "but he wouldn't want this."

Her eyes harden and she locks her jaw, quickly pulling her hand away. I grimace and look down. "This isn't only hurting you, you know."

"Oh really?" Mitchie scoffs. This is pretty much the most emotion I've gotten out of her in a while. "He was my boyfriend, Nate. I planned on spending my whole life with him. I… I loved him…" She sniffles and looks away.

I swallow my anger before I talk. Yelling at her won't make anything better. "I've known Shane… well, forever." Mitchie flinches at his name but I continue. "We were as close as anyone could be, and when Jason came along and we started the band… it was a dream come true. Having a job with my two best friends, spending so much time together… I'm not saying this to downplay how hurt you are, but I've known him for much longer than he's known you. I have so many memories with him… I thought I'd have more, but…" I stop talking and look down as some tears fall out of my eyes. I close them as more come out, making me breathe deeply. Softly, I feel Mitchie's hands wipe away my tears. I glance at her before closing my eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she says so lightly, I think I imagined it. She clears her throat and speaks louder. "I just… I never thought about how bad it'd be for you guys. The band… the world… I guess I was just so caught up in thinking I was the only one who loved him…"

I nod and look at her again. "I love him too," I say hoarsely. "I mean, I'm not in love with him because that'd be weird." Mitchie lightly chuckles at that. "But I loved him. As a brother. Closer than a brother, if possible. I just wish things turned out different…"

"So do I," Mitchie agrees and gently gives me a hug. We hold onto each other for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It's much better than being alone. When you're alone, you can't control your thoughts… they can go places you don't want to go. But sitting here with Mitchie makes things better, knowing that she's hurting as much as I am and her knowing that creates a bond between us. Not romantically, but I feel this is the start to a new best friendship.

"Guys?" Caitlyn calls out before opening the door. Mitchie and I both look up, tear tracks drying on our faces. She gives us a sympathy smile before pointing out the door. "Opening Jam's about to start."

I nod and stand, helping Mitchie up with me. "Do you think you can handle this summer?" I whisper to her as we walk down.

She smiles reassuringly. "I think so. Thank you for talking with me."

"Anytime," I give her a wide smile back.

She gives me a brighter smile, giving me hope that although we've lost Shane, we might not have lost Mitchie. And that's all I can ask for.

* * *

**I'm sorry, that was short :( But I hope you guys liked it! **

**Oh and just for you guys, I recorded when Demi sang Remember December! I was like "My readers would love this! Here's the link http :/ www . youtube . com / watch?v = K7RlUUKiv2o just take out the spaces and whatnot lol. She also sang Don't Forget, which, if you guys have forgotten (lol I'm so punny xD) is the prequel to this, here is the linkkkkkk http :/ www . youtube . com / watch?v = ief8vvlsQSQ She was AMAZING too lol. **

**To all of you who read my 'new' story Move Along (sequel to Poor Unforutnate Souls), I'm working on an update. I'm going to a cross country camp for the next 3 days where I'm basically gonna run nonstop. I know, _fun_. So no writing time :P **

**I just want to thank you guys for reading this, especially those who review! Wink wink lol xD Last time to review... please tell me what you thought of the story!  
**


End file.
